Lilys Entscheidung
by Drowned Island Goddess
Summary: Lily liebt Sirius. Und Sirius liebt Lily. Ende gut, alles gut? Nein, denn da gibt es noch ein kleines Problem: James.
1. Disclaimer

**Lilys Entscheidung**

Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte lieber an meinen anderen FFs weiterschreiben, aber das erste Kapitel dieser FF gammelt schon lange auf meinem Computer rum und heute hatte ich einfach große Lust, daran weiterzuschreiben und euch das erste Kapitel schonmal lesen zu lassen. Ich denke mal, die Geschichte wird so um die 26 Kapitel haben, aber das kann sich natürlich noch ändern.

**Autor:** Sarah A. Black

**Inhalt:** Lily und James sind ein glückliches Paar. Doch eines Tages verliebt sie sich in Sirius. Nun muss sie sich entscheiden...

**Pairings:** LE / JP, LE / SB

**FSK:** ab 6

**Kapitelanzahl:** ca. 26

**Disclaimer:** alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Handlung der Geschichte gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.


	2. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 1: Vorbereitungen**

Es war ein schöner Septembertag und weder Lily noch Sirius ahnten, dass sich an diesem Abend ihr Leben verändern würde. An diesem Nachmittag saßen sie wie so oft in James' Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über ihre Schulzeit, die nun schon eine ganze Weile zurück lag. James und Sirius waren gerade dabei, mit den Streichen zu prahlen, die sie Snape gespielt hatten.

»Und dann haben wir den Wabbelbeinfluch auf Schniefelus gelegt und er ist vor der ganzen Schule durch die Große Halle getanzt«, erzählte James grinsend.

»Er hat sich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht«, meinte Sirius.

»Ich habe euch doch so oft gesagt, dass ihr ihn in Ruhe lassen sollt«, sagte Lily, allerdings konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn sie an einen tanzenden Snape dachte.

»Die Zeit in Hogwarts war viel zu kurz, um all unsere Streiche und Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen«, meinte Sirius. »Wir hätten noch so viel mehr zu bieten gehabt.«

»Das glaub ich euch gerne«, sagte Lily. »Wenn man mit euch befreundet ist, bekommt man doch mintesten 10 Streiche pro Tag gespielt. Nirgendwo ist man sicher vor euch.«

»Tja, was wäre das Leben ohne unsere Streiche?«, fragte James mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. »Es wäre doch langweilig, wenn es die Rumtreiber nicht gäbe.«

»Alter Angeber«, sagte Lily und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps.

»Hey!«, sagte James gespielt beleidigt.

Zur Versöhnung gab Lily ihm einen Kuss.

»Das ist schon besser«, meinte James zufrieden.

»Ich bin hier wohl überflüssig«, sagte Sirius und stand auf.

James packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück aufs Sofa.

»Du bleibst hier«, befahl er.

»Aber ich möchte Jamsie und Lily-Maus doch nicht stören«, sagte er grinsend und rückte ein Stück weg, um Lily auszuweichen, die ihn erbost anschaute.

»Nenn mich nicht Lily-Maus«, fauchte sie ihn an.

»Ach ja, das darf nur der liebe Jamsie«, kicherte Sirius und rückte noch ein Stück weiter weg.

Lily kletterte unsanft über James hinweg auf Sirius zu und gab ihm einen festen Klaps.

»Au!«, rief Sirius und rieb sich seinen Arm. »Das war aber nicht sehr nett.«

Lily streckte ihm die Zunge raus, doch im nächsten Moment musste sie loslachen, denn Sirius begann damit, sie ordentlich durchzukitzeln. Sie schlug um sich, aber Sirius ließ sich nicht abwehren.

»Das kommt davon, wenn du mich schlägst«, sagte Sirius grinsend.

»James, hilf mir«, rief Lily und versuchte, ihren Bauch mit ihren Händen zu schützen.

Sirius und James sahen sich kurz an, dann begann James ebenfalls damit, Lily zu kitzeln.

»James, du sollst mir helfen, nicht Sirius«, brachte Lily mühsam hervor. »Zwei gegen einen ist unfair.«

Die beiden ließen gleichzeitig von Lily ab und erhielten sofort einen Klaps von ihr. Um sie ein wenig zu besänftigen, gab James ihr einen Kuss.

»Wann kommen eigentlich Moony und Wurmschwanz?«, fragte Sirius an James gewandt.

James blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.

»In ungefähr zwei Stunden«, sagte er dann. »Sie wollten nur kurz reinkommen, bevor wir losgehen.«

»Hoffentlich verspätet sich Peter nicht wieder«, meinte Sirius. »Pünktlichkeit war noch nie sein Ding. Wahrscheinlich irrt er sich in der Zeit oder er verlegt seinen Zauberstab.«

»Moony holt ihn ab, bevor er herkommt«, erklärte James. »Er wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie pünktlich kommen.«

»Hoffentlich«, grummelte Sirius. »Das fehlte noch, dass wir bei einer Party von Dave zu spät kommen.«

»So toll sind Daves Parties nun auch wieder nicht, dass es so schlimm wäre, ein bisschen später hinzugehen«, meinte Lily. Sie sagte das nur, um ihre Freunde zu beschwichtigen, falls Peter wirklich zu spät kam, denn in Wahrheit hoffte sie selber, dass sie pünktlich auf der Party erscheinen konnten.

»Ich habe keine Lust, erst da aufzukreuzen, wenn die Party schon gelaufen ist«, erklärte James.

»Das ist übertrieben«, sagte Lily. »So spät ist Peter nie gewesen.«

»Ist doch jetzt egal«, meinte Sirius. »Wie James schon gesagt hat, Moony wird dafür sorgen, dass Wurmschwanz pünktlich ist.«

»Genau«, sagte Lily und lief hinüber in die Küche, um die Sandwiches zuzubereiten, die sie zu Daves Party mitbringen wollte.

James und Sirius blieben im Wohnzimmer zurück, da sie in der Küche nur lästig gewesen wären. Lily mochte es gar nicht, wenn die beiden ihr beim Essenmachen Streiche spielten und sie konnte sehr böse werden. Die beiden Freunde setzten sich wieder auf das gemütliche Sofa und starrten Löcher in die Wand.

»Ich hasse es, auf eine Party zu warten«, grummelte Sirius. »Die Zeit davor vergeht immer so unerträglich langsam. Lily verbringt ihre Zeit in der Küche und bereitet was Leckeres vor und uns fällt nichts ein, was wir machen könnten. Noch nicht einmal Streiche dürfen wir ihr spielen, sonst rastet sie aus.«

James nickte zustimmend. Ihm ging es genauso, die Zeit bis zum Abend konnte gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Aber wenn er dann auf der Party war, schien die Zeit nur davonzurasen und ehe er sich versah, war die Party auch schon wieder vorbei. Zum Glück gab es im Moment einiges zu feiern, denn es standen noch viele Geburtstage von Schulfreunden an.

James trommelte gelangweilt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte, während Sirius die Beine ausstreckte und auf den Tisch legte.

»Du weißt, dass Lily das hasst?«, fragte James, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Sirius Lily gut genug kannte, um zu wissen was sie mochte und was nicht.

»Sie ist ja gerade in der Küche«, meinte Sirius gleichgültig.

»Und wenn sie ins Wohnzimmer kommt?«, fragte James.

»Dann riskiere ich eben einen kleinen Klaps«, sagte Sirius. »Außerdem kommt sie so schnell nicht aus der Küche. Sie ist frühstens fertig, wenn Moony und Wurmschwanz kommen.«

»Mir ist langweilig«, bemerkte James.

»Das hätte ich nie bemerkt«, sagte Sirius spöttisch.

»Hast du nicht irgendeine Idee, was wir machen können?«, wollte James wissen.

»Wir könnten überlegen, was für einen Streich wir Dave spielen«, schlug Sirius vor und nahm die Füße vom Tisch.

James richtete sich auf.

»Das ist eine gute Idee«, sagte er begeistert. »Was machen wir? Stinkbomben in seinem Bett verstecken? Dave verhexen, so dass er einen Stepptanz hinlegt? Florfliegen in sein Glas mischen? Eine Tortenschlacht?«

»Wieso nicht alles auf einmal?«, fragte Sirius grinsend.

James erwiderte das Grinsen.

»Das wird ein Spaß«, feixte er.

»Na, was heckt ihr zwei wieder aus?«, fragte Lily.

Die beiden fuhren herum. Sie hatten Lily gar nicht bemerkt. Das Mädchen stand in der Tür, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab.

»Wir dachten, du bist in der Küche«, sagte James.

»Ich wollte nur nach euch beiden sehen«, erklärte Lily. »Es ist nie gut, wenn man euch für längere Zeit allein lässt.«

»Wieso denn nicht?«, fragte Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene. »Wir sind ganz brav.«

»Bei mir funktiniert dieses Grinsen nicht«, sagte Lily. »Ich kenne euch beide jetzt schon so lange, da müsst ihr euch was Besseres einfallen lassen.«

»Okay, das werden wir«, meinte James.

»Wagt es ja nicht«, sagte Lily drohend und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab.

»Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, wir sollen uns was Besseres einfallen lassen«, sagte James.

»Ihr seid wirklich unverbesserlich«, seufzte Lily.

»Das ist doch genau das, was du an uns so magst«, meinte James grinsend.

»Bild dir mal nichts ein«, sagte Lily ebenfalls grinsend.

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in der Küche. James blickte auf die Uhr.

»Wann kommen Moony und Wurmschwanz endlich?«, fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

»Das dauert noch«, sagte James. »Aber das ist doch gut, solange die beiden noch nicht da sind, können wir noch ein paar Streiche planen. Wenn Remus dabei ist, wird er uns damit nerven, wie kindisch wir uns doch verhalten. Er versteht einfach keinen Spaß.«

»Stimmt«, gab Sirius zu. »Und Peter wird sicher wieder mit seinem Zauberstab das Sofa abfackeln oder irgendwas anstellen, so dass wir uns nicht konzentrieren können.«

Sirius stand auf und holte ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder aus James' Schreibtisch, dann setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa. Zusammen mit James überlegte er sich eine Reihe von Streichen, die sie ihren Freunden auf der Party spielen wollten. Sirius kritzelte alles eifrig auf das Pergament. Die beiden waren so sehr darin vertieft, Pläne zu schmieden, dass sie überrascht aufsahen, als es an der Tür klingelte. James stand auf und ließ Peter und Remus herein.

»Ihr seid ja früh«, sagte er reichlich verwirrt. »Wolltet ihr nicht erst in einer Stunde kommen?«

»Wir sollten um acht da sein«, erklärte Remus, während er seinen Umhang ablegte.

»Was, es ist schon acht?«, fragte James erschrocken und sah auf seine Uhr. »Tatsächlich...«

»Was hast du denn da?«, fragte Peter an Sirius gewandt und zeigte auf das Pergament.

»Ach nichts«, behauptete Sirius, faltete schnell den Zettel und ließ ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

»Ihr habt doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit damit verschwendet, um euch Streiche auszudenken?«, fragte Remus vorwurfsvoll.

»Ach, wo denkst du hin?«, meinte Sirius. »Wir doch nicht!«

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, dann nahm er auf dem Sofa Platz.

»Wo ist eigentlich Lily?«, fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

»In der Küche«, erklärte James. »Sie macht Sandwiches.«

Peter und James setzten sich zu ihren Freunden auf das Sofa. Einen Augenblick später kam Lily aus der Küche.

»Hallo Remus, hallo Peter«, sagte sie freundlich. »Ihr seid ja schon da.«

»Natürlich sind sie da, wir wollen gleich zu einer Party«, sagte James, als ob Lily nicht wüsste, dass sie bei Dave eingeladen wären.

»Ja, aber ich dachte, sie kämen erst in einer Stunde«, sagte Lily. »Ist es wirklich schon acht Uhr?«

Die vier Freunde nickten.

»Dann muss ich mich wohl beeilen«, meinte Lily. »Ich bin noch gar nicht für die Party umgezogen.«

Lily wandte sich um und verschwand in ihrem und James' Schlafzimmer.

»Das kann jetzt noch Stunden dauern«, meinte Sirius genervt.

So lange brauchten die Freunde allerdings nicht zu warten. Lily kam schon nach 40 Minuten zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie trug einen schwarzen Minirock und ein rotes Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und die Lippen waren in demselben Rot angemalt, die ihr Haar hatte. James stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

»Du siehst toll aus!«, sagte er und küsste sie.

»Können wir gehen?«, fragte Sirius ungeduldig und stand auf.

Die anderen nickten. Lily lief noch einmal in die Küche, um die Sandwiches zu holen, danach zogen sich alle ihre Umhänge über und verließen das Haus.


	3. Die Party

**Kapitel 2: Die Party**

Als die Freunde Daves Haus betraten, war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Im Flur standen verschiedene Grüppchen und aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte laute Musik. James führte seine Freunde schnurstracks in das überfüllte Wohnzimmer.

»So, jetzt geht die Party erst richtig los«, verkündete er. Er ging mit den anderen zur Theke und nahm sich ein Cocktail-Glas. Danach beschlagnahmten er und Sirius ein großes Sofa. Lily, Remus und Peter setzten sich dazu. Sirius und James fingen mit dem Planen ihrer Streiche an und Lily wurde allmählich langweilig. Sie stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen Alice, Betty und Priscilla. Remus und Peter erhoben sich ebenfalls und begaben sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe, bei der sich auch Dave, der Gastgeber, befand. Sirius und James war das nur recht, so konnten sie in Ruhe ihre Streiche aushecken. Allerdings blieben sie nicht lange allein, ein paar Minuten nachdem Remus und Peter gegangen waren, setzte sich Frank Longbottom, ein Freund aus ihrer Schulzeit und ein Kollege im Ministerium, zu ihnen. Frank und seine Frau Alice, die sich gerade mit Lily unterhielt, waren ebenfalls Auroren. Seit James, Lily und Sirius ihre Ausbildung mit den beiden abgeschlossen hatten, hatte sich ihre Freundschaft verstärkt. Auroren waren in dieser dunklen Zeit recht selten und die Freunde hatten Respekt vor Menschen, die gegen Voldemort kämpften.

»Na Leute, wie sieht's aus?«, fragte Frank vergnügt. »Plant ihr mal wieder ein paar Streiche?«

Sirius und James nickten. Frank konnten sie ruhig erzählen, was sie ausheckten, er würde ihnen den Spaß nicht verderben. Also weihten sie ihn in ihre Pläne ein. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Franks Gesicht aus, als Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, welche Streiche sie an diesem Abend planten.

»Das scheint ja lustig zu werden«, meinte Frank.

»Wo ist eigentlich Alice?«, wollte Sirius werden. »Bei euch ist doch noch alles in Ordnung?«

»Natürlich«, sagte Frank fröhlich. »Ich kann mir keine bessere Frau an meiner Seite vorstellen.«

James lächelte. Frank und Alice hatten vor einem Monat geheiratet und es war wirklich eine schöne Hochzeit gewesen. Die beiden waren ein richtiges Traumpaar.

»Und James, wann ist es bei dir endlich so weit?«, fragte Frank.

James sah ihn verwirrt an.

»Ich meine, wann findet deine Hochzeit statt?«, sagte Frank.

»Oh«, sagte James. »Ich hab Lily noch nicht gefragt.«

»Na dann wird's aber Zeit«, meinte Frank. »Du solltest sie endlich fragen. Lily kann gar nicht anders, als 'ja' zu sagen, sie liebt dich. Alice und ich warten schon ungeduldig auf die Einladung zu eurer Hochzeit.«

»Da seid ihr nicht die Einzigen«, sagte Sirius. »Es gibt Einige, die Lily und James gerne verheiratet sähen.«

»Ich werde sie schon noch fragen«, erklärte James.

»Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, sonst kommt dir noch ein anderer zuvor«, scherzte Frank.

»Lily würde bei keinem anderen 'ja' sagen«, sagte Sirius.

»Das weiß ich doch«, entgegnete Frank lächelnd. »Ich werde jetzt erstmal nach meiner Frau sehen, bis später.«

Frank stand auf und quetschte sich durch die Menge, bis Sirius und James ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten.

»Frank hat recht, du könntest Lily langsam wirklich mal fragen«, meinte Sirius.

»Ach, es ist doch auch so ganz schön«, antwortete James. »Man muss doch nicht unbedingt verheiratet sein, um glücklich zu sein. Aber keine Angst, ich frage sie schon noch irgendwann.«

»Lily wartet bestimmt schon darauf«, sagte Sirius.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, fragte James. »Hat sie dir das etwa gesagt?«

»Quatsch«, erwiderte Sirius. »Aber sie ist eine Frau. Sie wünscht sich ganz sicher, dass du sie endlich fragst.«

»Wo sind eigentlich Moony und Wurmschwanz hin?«, wechselte James das Thema.

»Keine Ahnung«, entgegnete Sirius. »Wahrscheinlich hielten sie mal wieder nichts von unseren Streichen, wie immer. Wir sollten aber langsam mal anfangen, sonst ist die Party vorbei, ohne dass wir einen einzigen Streich gespielt haben.«

»Okay, hast du die Florfliegen?«, fragte James.

Sirius nickte.

»Willst du, oder soll ich?«

»Ich mach das schon«, sagte Sirius und stand auf.

Scheinbar ziellos schlenderte er durch das Wohnzimmer, bis er ganz zufällig neben Dave, Lily und den anderen stand. Sie schenkten ihm nicht viel Beachtung, nur Frank zwinkerte ihm wissend zu. Dave hatte sein Sektglas auf den Tisch, der als Theke diente, abgestellt. Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ heimlich ein paar Florfliegen hineinfallen. Außerdem belegte er das Glas mit einem kleinen Fluch, bevor er zurück zu James ging.

»Und?«, fragte dieser, kaum dass Sirius sich zu ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

»Er hat nichts bemerkt«, erzählte Sirius. »Ich hab ihm übrigens noch einen zweiten Streich gespielt, wenn du ein wenig abwartest, wirst du sehen, was ich meine.«

»Wir sollten uns ein wenig unters Volk mischen«, meinte James und stand auf. »Wär doch schade, wenn Dave sich an einer Florfliege verschluckt und wir das verpassen.«

Die beiden Freunde schlossen sich einer kleinen Grupper an, die sich ein paar Meter neben Dave über Quidditch unterhielt. Es fiel James keineswegs schwer, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Ab und zu warfen er und Sirius Dave einen heimlichen Blick zu, doch dieser schien gar nicht daran zu denken, etwas zu trinken.

»Warum trinkt er nicht?«, flüsterte James enttäuscht.

»Wahrscheinlich hat er keinen Durst«, vermutete Sirius.

Er sah hinüber zu Frank und wartete, bis dieser seinen Blick auffing. Sirius gab ihm ein Zeichen und Frank verstand. Er nahm ein Tablett mit Gebäck von einem Tisch hinter sich und reichte es Dave.

»Hast du die schon probiert?«, fragte er unschuldig. »Die sind wirklich gut!«

Dave griff nach einem der Gebäckstückchen, was Sirius dazu verleitete, zu grinsen. Er wusste, dass dieses Gebäck sehr salzig war. Dave würde danach wahrscheinlich sehr durstig sein, also musste er einen Schluck trinken. Sirius hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung. Kaum hatte Dave zu Ende gegessen, griff er nach seinem Sektglas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Eine Sekunde später hustete er und spuckte etwas aus. Die Umherstehenden sahen ihn neugierig an, während James und Sirius versuchten, unschuldig auszusehen.

»Welcher Idiot hat Florfliegen in mein Glas getan?«, wollte Dave wissen.

Sirius und James duckten sich schnell hinter der Theke, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Sirius lugte ein wenig hervor und beobachtete, wie Dave sein Glas ausschüttete und dann mit neuem Sekt füllte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

»Gleich wird's lustig«, flüsterte er James zu.

Die beiden Freunde sahen gespannt zu, wie Dave sein Glas leerte. Zuerst passierte überhaupt nichts, aber nach einer Weile wurde Dave immer unruhiger und dann fing er plötzlich an wie verrückt zu steppen. Die Umherstehenden lachten.

»Das ist gut!«, sagte James anerkennend. »Wie hast du das gemacht?«

»Ach, ich hab sein Glas mit einem kleinen Fluch belegt«, meinte Sirius grinsend. »Immer, wenn er sein Glas leergetrunken hat, legt er einen kleinen Stepptanz hin. Bis er dahinter kommt, dauert es sicher ein Weilchen.«

Sirius und James schlichen zu ihrem Sofa zurück und entschieden, erst einmal eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit, um Streiche zu spielen, schließlich war der Abend noch lang. Von ihrem Platz aus beobachteten sie noch zweimal, wie Dave einen Stepptanz vorführte, dann schien der Gastgeber wohl gemerkt zu haben, dass sein Glas verhext war und er hatte sich ein neues geholt. James und Sirius betrachteten eine Weile lang schweigend die Gäste. Sirius' Blick ruhte auf Lily, die gerade etwas zu Alice sagte und dann auf die Tür zu lief und den Raum verließ. Sein Blick wanderte zurück in die Mitte des Raumes und er verfolgte, wie sich Alice und Frank Longbottom leidenschaftlich küssten. Er gönnte den beiden das Glück von ganzem Herzen. Sie waren schon sehr lange zusammen, ungefähr so lange wie Lily und James. Sirius wusste, dass die beiden einfach zusammen gehörten. Er mochte Alice und Frank sehr gern, schon in der Schulzeit hatten sich die Freunde mit den beiden gut verstanden und nun, da sie denselben Beruf hatten, ergab es sich, dass sie oft zusammenarbeiten mussten. Ihrer Freundschaft hatte das gerade gut getan. Oft trafen sie sich alle bei Lily und James oder Frank und Alice und verbrachten den Abend gemeinsam, während sie über ihre Arbeit oder über die Zeit in Hogwarts sprachen.

»Sag mal, hast du Lily gesehen?«, fragte James plötzlich.

»Sie ist eben mal rausgegangen, wahrscheinlich ist sie aufs Klo«, vermutete Sirius.

»Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für ein paar neue Streiche«, schlug James vor.

»Gute Idee«, stimmte Sirius. »Ich könnte eine Stinkbombe in Daves Bett platzieren.«

»Okay, und ich beginne mit der Essensschlacht«, erwiderte James.

Die beiden jungen Männer erhoben sich. James machte sich auf den Weg zum Buffet, während Sirius den Raum verließ. Im Flur, der jetzt verlassen war, blickte er sich kurz um, doch es war niemand zu sehen, und so schlich Sirius leise die Treppe hinauf und betrat Daves Schlafzimmer. Er schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und legte eine Stinkbombe auf das Bett, dann legte er die Decke wieder darüber. Die Stinkbombe war so verzaubert, dass sie erst losging, wenn Dave sich in sein Bett legen wollte. Sirius betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk, dann schlich er sich zurück nach unten. Er stand zögernd einen Moment von der Wohnzimmertür und lauschte. Den Geräuschen nach hatte die Essensschlacht wohl schon begonnen. Sirius sah sich um und bemerkte, dass ein paar Meter entfernt unter einer Tür ein schwaches Licht fiel. Verwundert ging er auf die Tür zu. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sich alle Gäste im Wohnzimmer befanden. Sollte er nachsehen, wer in dem Raum war? Vielleicht wollten diejenigen ja ungestört sein. Doch Sirius' Neugier siegte und er stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Er blickte in ein beinahe dunkles Arbeitszimmer. Die Lichtquelle kam vom Schreibtisch, auf dem eine kleine Lampe mit dämmrigen Licht stand. Vor dem Schreibtisch saß jemand auf einem Drehstuhl und drehte sich scheinbar gelangweilt von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, doch Sirius konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, da der- oder diejenige ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und das Licht sehr trüb war. Sirius trat einen Schritt näher. Die Person auf dem Stuhl schien ihn wohl gehört zu haben, denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Sirius sah sie überrascht an. Es war Lily.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte er.

»Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen«, entgegnete sie.

»Ich hab Licht gesehen und wollte nachsehen, wer hier ist«, erklärte Sirius.

»Warum bist du nicht im Wohnzimmer bei der Party?«, wollte Lily wissen.

»Ich...das hat mit einem Streich zu tun«, erklärte Sirius ausweichend und hoffte, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragte. Er wusste, dass Lily Stinkbomben im Bett, auch wenn es nicht ihr eigenes war, nicht gutheißen würde. Lily nickte nur. Sirius fand, dass sie irgendwie traurig aussah.

»Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist«, sagte Sirius.

»Ich wollte ein bisschen allein sein«, erklärte Lily. »Ich hab gerade keine Lust auf Party und außerdem ist mir ein bisschen schlecht. Hab wahrscheinlich zu viel getrunken.«

Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Warum sollte Lily plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf die Party haben, sie war doch vorhin noch fröhlich gewesen, als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten.

»Was ist los, Lily?«, wollte Sirius wissen.

»Nichts«, entgegnete Lily nicht sehr überzeugend.

»Mir kannst du es ruhig sagen, wir sind doch Freunde!«, versuchte Sirius es noch einmal.

Lily starrte schweigend an ihm vorbei.

"Frank und Alice sind so glücklich zusammen«, sagte sie auf einmal und ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig tief.

»Das ist doch schön für die beiden«, sagte Sirius und verstand nicht, was das mit Lily zu tun hatte.

»Ja, sicher«, antwortete Lily.

»Aber?«, hakte Sirius nach.

»Kein ›aber‹.«

»Natürlich, ich hab doch ganz genau gehört, dass da ein ›aber‹ war.«, sagte Sirius überzeugt.

Lily schwieg und starrte weiterhin an Sirius vorbei.

»Bist du etwa neidisch auf sie?«, fragte er plötzlich. »Du hast doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Du und James ihr seid doch auch glücklich, oder? Ihr habt euch doch nicht gestritten?«

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, haben wir nicht«, sagte sie.

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, scheinbar suchte sie nach den passenden Worten.

»Die beiden sind viel glücklicher, seit sie verheiratet sind«, sagte Lily. »Ich frag mich, warum James mich nicht fragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will.«

»Wahrscheinlich ist er zu schüchtern«, meinte Sirius.

»Oder er liebt mich nicht genug«, sagte Lily düster.

»Spinnst du? Er liebt dich über alles!«, sagte Sirius, der Lily nicht verstehen konnte. »Er würde sein Leben geben für deins! Und er würde jeden umbringen, der dir etwas antun wollte.«

»Aber er hat mich heute Abend kaum beachtet. Frank und Alice lagen sich die ganze Zeit in den Armen und haben sich geküsst. Ich habe, seit wir hier sind, nicht einen einzigen Kuss von James bekommen«, beschwerte sich Lily.

»Du hast dich ja auch gleich von uns entfernt«, entgegnete Sirius.

»Trotzdem hätte er mal nach mir sehen können, wenn er mich so sehr liebt. Er hatte den ganzen Abend nur seine albernen Streiche im Kopf«, sagte Lily

»Das ist nicht wahr«, erklärte Sirius. »Er hat die ganze Zeit zu dir gesehen und gelächelt.«

»Und warum ist er dann nicht wenigstens mal für eine Minute zu mir rübergekommen, um mir nur kurz zu sagen, dass er mich liebt? Wenn Frank das kann, wieso kann James das nicht?«

»Was ist denn heute los mit dir?«, fragte Sirius verwundert. »Warum bist du so deprimiert? Du warst doch total gut drauf, als wir hier ankamen.«

»Ich weiß nicht«, entgegnete Lily. »Seitdem ich Frank und Alice so glücklich zusammen gesehen haben, hab ich schlechte Laune. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich für sie freuen, sie sind meine Freunde. Ich fühl mich richtig mies, weil ich sie stattdessen beneide.«

»Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit James reden?«, schlug Sirius vor.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

»Er soll es selbst bemerken«, erklärte sie. »Ich will nicht, dass er sich nur Mühe gibt, weil ich etwas gesagt habe. Er soll von allein auf mich zukommen und mich küssen und umarmen.«

Sirius betrachtete Lily. Sie sah schön aus, wie sie da saß, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. Er wollte etwas tun, damit sie wieder glücklich war. Warum war James denn auch so blöd und bemerkte nicht, dass seine Freundin traurig war? Warum musste er derjenige sein, der hier saß und keine Ahnung hatte, wie er Lily trösten sollte. James wäre sicher etwas eingefallen, er wusste immer, wie er Lily aufmuntern konnte.

»Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso James nicht so sein kann wie du«, sagte Lily plötzlich.

»Was?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt.

»Du bemerkst immer sofort, wenn ich traurig bin«, erklärte Lily. »James sitzt wahrscheinlich immer noch im Wohnzimmer und amüsiert sich. Aber du hast gleich gemerkt, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist.«

»Das stimmt nicht«, erwiderte Sirius. »Ich bin nur hier, weil ich Licht gesehen habe und neugierig wäre. Wenn nicht ich sondern James im Flur gewesen wäre, wäre er sicher hier reingekommen und hätte bemerkt, dass du traurig bist.«

»Aber er ist jetzt nicht hier«, sagte Lily. »Er hat vielleicht nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich weg bin.«

»Natürlich hat er das bemerkt«, verteidigte Sirius seinen Freund. »Er hat mich vorhin gefragt, wo du bist.«

»Und hat er was unternommen, hat er mich gesucht?«, fragte Lily. »Nein.«

»Ich bin sicher, er sucht dich gerade«, meinte Sirius.

»Dann hätte er mich schon längst gefunden«, entgegnete Lily. »So viele Möglichkeiten gibt es hier nicht, wo jemand sein kann.«

»James kann nicht hellsehen, Lily«, sagte Sirius. »Er kann nicht wissen, dass du hier herumhängst und Trübsal bläst. Ich bin sicher, er sucht dich, aber im Wohnzimmer ist es verdammt voll, also wird es dauern, bis er in den Nebenzimmern nach dir sucht.«

»Echt süß, wie du James verteidigst«, meinte Lily nur.

»Ich verteidige ihn nicht, ich sage bloß die Wahrheit«, sagte Sirius und stand auf.

Er wollte gehen, es reichte ihm langsam. Sirius verstand nicht, was mit Lily los war. So kannte er sie überhaupt nicht. Normalerweise war sie doch ein fröhlicher Mensch, und wenn es doch mal ein Problem gab, dann sprach sie es auch an und saß nicht irgendwo schlechtgelaunt herum. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wollte zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen und James sagen, dass er mal nach Lily sehen sollte. Doch diese hielt ihn am Arm fest.

»Warte«, sagte sie.

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Sirius.

Lily machte keine Anstalten, Sirius' Arm loszulassen.

»Bleib bitte hier, ich will nicht allein bleiben«, sagte sie.

Sirius seufzte, gab allerdings nach. Er blieb neben Lily stehen und sah sie an. Sie hatte wunderschöne Augen und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Warum dachte er jetzt darüber nach? Sonst hatte er sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht, wie Lily aussah, immerhin war sie James' Freundin. Doch heute hatte er zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war. Sirius wurde die Situation immer unangenehmer. Er wollte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, doch Lily hielt noch immer seinen Arm fest. Als hätte sie Sirius' Gedanken gelesen, ließ sie seinen Arm nun los. Sie strich plötzlich mit ihrer Hand über Sirius Wange und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, küsste sie ihn.


	4. Danach

**Kapitel 3: Danach**

Sirius war zuerst viel zu überrumpelt, um reagieren zu können. Wie hätte er auch damit rechnen sollen, dass die Freundin seines besten Freundes ihn plötzlich küsste? Doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. James war sein bester Freund, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, und ihm war klar, dass James ihm das hier nie verzeihen würde, wenn er davon erfuhr. James liebte Lily über alles, schon seit der Schule. Trotzdem konnte Sirius den Kuss nicht unterbrechen. So schlecht sein Gewissen auch war, er hatte noch nie etwas so Schönes erlebt, wie diesen Kuss. Er fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel und wünschte, dass es nie wieder aufhören würde. Doch es hörte auf. Lily unterbrach den Kuss ebenso plötzlich wie sie ihn begonnen hatte. Sie starrte Sirius entsetzt an, als hätte sie gerade erst begriffen, was sie da taten.

»Oh Gott«, sagte sie und war sehr blass im Gesicht. »Was haben wir getan? James wird uns hassen! Oh Gott!«

Sirius konnte nicht sprechen.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Lily und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. »Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.«

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Sirius zurück. Er dachte darüber nach, was er und Lily gerade getan hatten. Sie hatten sich ernsthaft geküsst. Nie hätte er daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. James war sein bester Freund und mit Lily hatte er sich auch immer prächtig verstanden. Aber ein Kuss wäre unvorstellbar gewesen. Schon allein deswegen, weil sie James' Freundin war. Doch nun war es trotzdem geschehen. Und das Schlimmste war, dass Sirius den Kuss erwidert hatte. Er war sogar enttäuscht gewesen, als Lily ihn abgebrochen hatte und jetzt, wo sie weg war, vermisste er Lilys weiche Lippen. Sirius schalt sich selbst für seine Gedanken. Wie konnte er nur daran denken, Lily zu küssen? Wie konnte er sich so etwas wünschen? Und wie sollte er James überhaupt noch einmal in die Augen sehen, nachdem was vorgefallen war? James...er würde merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Wenn James danach fragte, was sollte Sirius antworten? Sein bester Freund würde eine Lüge sofort erkennen und solange nachhaken, bis Sirius mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er konnte James unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Auch wenn er Lily nicht hatte küssen wollen, James würde ihn dafür hassen. Und Lily ebenfalls. Lily...wieso hatte sie das getan? Wieso hatte sie _ihm_ das angetan, ihn in diese Lage gebracht? Sicher war sie total verwirrt, sie hatte es ja bereut, dass sie Sirius geküsst hatte. Aber trotzdem, wie konnte das passieren? Liebte sie James etwa nicht?

Sirius stand auf. Er musste hier raus. Raus aus diesem schrecklichen Zimmer und überhaupt weg von James. Wie sollte er denn reagieren, wenn er seinem besten Freund begegnete? Einfach so tun wie immer? Das konnte er nicht und wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte ihn nicht belügen. Das musste er allerdings, wenn er ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Langsam ging Sirius auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete sie und schaute in den Flur. Er war leer. Ein wenig erleichtert verließ Sirius das Arbeitszimmer. Als er an der Wohnzimmertür vorbeiging, hörte er lautes Gelächter dahinter. Schnell ging er weiter. Er nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken, stieß die Haustür auf und trat nach draußen. Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut. Sie beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Sirius überlegte, ob James sich wundern würde, warum Sirius ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwand. Vielleicht sollte er behaupten, ihm wäre schlecht gewesen. Trotzdem würde James beleidigt sein, weil er ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Sirius machte große Schritte, er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Dort konnte er dann in Ruhe nachdenken.

-

Lily lehnte sich an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers. Ein wenig hoffte sie, dass Sirius ihr nachlief. Sekunden später schalt sie sich für den Gedanken. Sie blickte sich im dunklen Flur um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie allein war. Sie spürte wie ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte Sirius geküsst, den besten Freund von James. Sie hatte ihren Freund betrogen und dessen besten Freund auch noch mit in die Sache reingezogen. Was war sie nur für ein schrecklicher Mensch? Wie konnte sie ihrem Freund, der sie über alles liebte, nur so etwas antun? Überhaupt...wie sie vorher über ihn geredet hatte. Es tat ihr so leid. Sie hatte James richtig schlecht gemacht, obwohl er doch gar nichts dafür konnte, dass sie so deprimiert war. Sie wusste, wie sehr James sie liebte. Gerade deshalb tat es ihr noch mehr weh, dass sie Sirius geküsst hatte. Es würde James das Herz brechen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Liebte sie ihn denn nicht mehr, oder warum tat sie ihm das an? Und Sirius hatte sie auch in eine blöde Situation gebracht. Er hatte jetzt sicher ein total schlechtes Gewissen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber warum hatte er den Kuss überhaupt erwidert? Zuerst war er überrascht gewesen, das hatte sie gemerkt, aber dann hatte er den Kuss erwidert. Lily hätte eher erwartet, dass er sie fragen würde, was das sollte und ob sie James nicht mehr liebte. Sie war so verwirrt. Was war heute nur los mit ihr? Ihre Beziehung mit James war doch wunderbar gelaufen, wieso musste sie nun alles kaputtmachen? Noch mehr Tränen liefen Lilys Wangen hinunter. Was Sirius jetzt von ihr dachte? Wie sollte sie ihm nochmal unter die Augen treten, und schlimmer noch, wie sollte sie James unter die Augen treten? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Außerdem brauchte sie Ruhe um darüber nachzudenken, was sie getan hatte. Und solange James auch nur in der Nähe war, würde sie diese Ruhe nicht finden. Sie musste nach Hause gehen. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie mit James eine Wohnung teilte, sie hatten ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Wenn James nach Hause kam, würde er sie zur Rede stellen, warum sie die Party so einfach verlassen hatte. Natürlich konnte sie sich einfach schlafend stellen, wenn James kam, aber zumindest am nächsten Morgen würde sie mit ihm reden müssen. Davor hatte sie große Angst. Wie sollte sie sich James gegenüber verhalten? Lily richtete sich auf und ging durch den leeren Flur, bis sie zur Haustür kam. Sie öffnete die Tür und schritt hinaus auf die dunkle, menschenleere Straße. Nach wenigen Minuten fröstelte sie, denn sie hatte ihren Umhang in Daves Wohnung vergessen. Aber der war nicht so wichtig, James würde ihn sicher mitnehmen und wenn nicht, konnte sie ihn später abholen. Jetzt wollte sie einfach schnell nach Hause, sich in ihr Bett legen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

-

Sirius saß an dem kleinen Küchentisch in seiner Wohnung, vor ihm stand ein zur Hälfte ausgetrunkenes Glas Feuerwhiskey, das er nervös hin und her drehte. Er fragte sich, was er machen sollte. Wieso konnte er den Kuss nicht ungeschehen machen? Es war nur ein Kuss, aber James würde vor Zorn rasen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Vielleicht würde er Sirius die Freundschaft kündigen und selbst wenn nicht, sicher würde er ihm nie wieder vertrauen können. Noch dazu hatte Sirius den Kuss genossen, er war enttäuscht gewesen, nachdem Lily so schnell die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Und auch jetzt sah er sie ständig vor sich, ihr wundervolles Gesicht, die langen weichen Haare, die strahlenden grünen Augen und diese weichen Lippen. Sirius versuchte, das Bild auszublenden, es aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Was war nur los mit ihm? Lily war doch immer nur eine gute Freundin für ihn gewesen, genauso wie Remus. Wieso veränderte dieser eine Kuss alles so sehr? Wieso bekam er sie nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf und wünschte sich, sie noch einmal küssen zu dürfen? Wieder hörte er das Echo ihrer Stimme in seinem Kopf: »Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso James nicht so sein kann wie du.« Was hatte Lily damit gemeint? War sie der Meinung, dass Sirius' ein besserer Mensch war als James? Wieso war sie dann mit James zusammen? Liebte sie ihn etwa nicht mehr? Hatte sie sich vielleicht in Sirius – nein, daran durfte er gar nicht denken! Lily war einfach nur verwirrt und frustriert gewesen, das war alles. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, was sie da sagte. Sirius stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Wieso war er an diesem Abend nicht einfach im Wohnzimmer geblieben? Hätte James nicht die Sache mit der Stinkbombe erledigen können, dann wäre er sicher zu Lily in das Zimmer gegangen und zwischen den beiden wäre wieder alles in Ordnung gewesen. Warum hatte sich Sirius von seiner Neugier leiten lassen und war in das Arbeitszimmer gegangen? Wenn er doch nur gleich zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen wäre, dann hätten er und Lily jetzt nicht diese Probleme. Sirius verfluchte diesen Abend. Er würde sich lieber von einer Horde wilder Drachen übertrampeln lassen, als James zu gestehen, dass er Lily geküsst hatte.

-

Lily hatte sich, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, sofort in das große Doppelbett gelegt. Schlaf konnte sie allerdings nicht finden. Immer wieder sah sie sich selbst, wie sie Sirius küsste. Sie hörte das Echo ihrer eigenen Worte in ihrem Kopf: »Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert.« Aber obwohl es ihr leid tat – es war geschehen und ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen.

Auf dem Heimweg hatte Lily beschlossen, James nichts zu sagen. Der Kuss hatte nichts zu bedeuten und warum sollte sie James das Herz brechen? Sie wusste nur noch nicht, wie sie James in die Augen sehen sollte. Er würde sicher merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und so lange nachhaken, bis sie ihm sagte, was sie bedrückte. Doch sie durfte es ihm nicht sagen. Sie liebte James, sie durfte ihn einfach nicht unglücklich machen. Und für Sirius war es auch besser, wenn James nichts von dem Kuss erfuhr. Sirius...Lily musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Am besten so bald wie möglich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er über die ganze Sache dachte, und wenn er James den Kuss gestehen würde – nicht auszudenken. Lily musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass James besser nichts davon musste. Gleich morgen würde sie zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit James zu unterhalten.


	5. Zwei Ausreden und ein wichtiges Gespräch

**Kapitel 4: Zwei Ausreden und ein wichtiges Gespräch**

»Wo warst du gestern?«, wollte James am nächsten Morgen wissen. Er klang gekränkt.

»James, es tut mir leid«, sagte Lily und blickte zu Boden. »Mir war so schlecht und ich konnte dich in dem Gedränge nirgends finden. Außerdem wollte ich dir die Party nicht verderben.«

»Du hättest ja jemand anderem sagen können, dass er mir bescheid gibt«, sagte James. »Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir nicht gut ging, wäre ich mit nach Hause gegangen.«

»Ich wollte aber nicht, dass du meinetwegen nach Hause gehst«, behauptete Lily. »Du hast dich doch so auf die Party gefreut.«

»Du bist mir aber wichtiger als die Party«, erklärte James.

Lily schluckte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen vergrößerte sich nur noch mehr.

»Sag mal weißt du, was gestern mit Tatze los war?«, fragte James. »Er hat sich auch nicht mehr blicken lassen, und sein Umhang hing nicht mehr an der Garderobe, also muss er nach Hause gegangen sein.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte Lily überrascht.

Das hätte sie sich doch denken müssen, dass Sirius James ebenfalls nicht mehr unter die Augen treten konnte.

»War gestern irgendwas los, oder warum seid ihr beide so plötzlich verschwunden?«, fragte James.

Lily erschrak. Hatte James etwa einen Verdacht?

»Also...mir war schlecht, was mit Sirius war, weiß ich nicht«, sagte sie verunsichert.

»Ich dachte, er hätte es dir vielleicht gesagt«, meinte James. "Das ist schon komisch, Sirius ist doch sonst immer der Letzte, der eine Party verlässt. Und dass er kein Wort zu mir gesagt hat...«

»Vielleicht hat er dich nicht gefunden«, sagte Lily. »Es war schon ziemlich voll im Wohnzimmer.«

»Ich werd' ihn nachher einfach selber fragen«, entschied James. »Vielleicht hat Sirius ja auch wieder irgendein Mädchen abgeschleppt.«

James grinste bei der Vorstellung. Lily vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung ja gar nicht mal so unrecht. Zwar hatte es sich nicht um irgendein Mädchen gehandelt und es war auch nur ein Kuss gewesen, aber dass Lily dieses Mädchen war, machte das ganze nur schlimmer.

»Möchtest du was essen? Ich hab Frühstück gemacht«, sagte James.

Lily stand auf und ging mit James zusammen in die Küche, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten. James beobachtete, wie sich Lily ein Marmeladenbrötchen schmierte. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte in der Wohnung und Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas sagen musste.

»Wie war es denn gestern noch so?«, fragte sie in bemüht interessiertem Ton. »Habe ich irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst?«

»Ach, nichts Besonderes«, sagte James. »Im Wohnzimmer ist eine kleine Essensschlacht ausgebrochen...«

Lily konnte sich schon denken, wer dafür verantwortlich gewesen war.

-

Nach dem Frühstück zog Lily sich ihren Umhang, den James mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, über und klemmte sich ihre Handtasche unter den Arm.

»Ich geh zum Supermarkt, gleich um die Ecke, okay?«, sagte sie.

»Ist okay, ich wollte mich sowieso noch mit Sirius über den Zweiwegespiegel unterhalten«, antwortete James. »Bringst du mir meine Lieblingskekse mit?«

Lily nickte nur und verließ dann das Haus. Die Bemerkung über Sirius hatte sich wie eine Ohrfeige angefühlt. Immer wenn James seinen Namen nannte, fühlte sie sich an die Sache vom Vortag erinnert. Wieso musste James ausgerechnet so früh mit Sirius reden? Was, wenn Sirius den Kuss gestand? James würde nicht nur über den Kuss wütend sein, sondern auch darüber, dass Lily zu feige war, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, und dass sie ihn anlog. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Sirius nichts sagte. Vielleicht hatte er den Zweiwegespiegel ja im Moment gar nicht bei sich.

›Oh bitte, Sirius, rede jetzt nicht mit ihm!‹, dachte Lily und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, ohne es zu merken.

Was war, wenn Sirius James doch von dem Kuss erzählte? Vielleicht sagte er, dass es Lilys Schuld war und dass sie ihn überrumpelt hatte. Allerdings kannte sie Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, dass er so etwas nicht tun würde. Er hatte den Kuss erwidert, also würde er auch dazu stehen. Und vielleicht hatte James ihn ja noch gar nicht erreicht. Was sollte sie eigentlich sagen, wenn sie bei Sirius war? Wie sollte sie anfangen? Wie sollte sie ihm das Ganze erklären? Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Lily seufzte. Sie sah auf und stellte fest, dass ihre Füße sie automatisch zu Sirius' Wohnung getragen hatten. Ein paar Meter vor ihr war die Klingel. Sie brauchte nur den Arm auszustrecken und einmal auf den Knopf zu drücken. Aber vorher musste sie erst einmal genügend Mut dafür ansammeln.

-

Sirius wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, als er eine ihm vertraute Stimme hörte.

»Tatze, ich bin's, Krone«, erklang James' Stimme. Sie kam aus dem Zweiwegespiegel, den Sirius in seiner Umhangtasche bei sich trug.

Er fasste sich rasch wieder und überlegte, ob er James ignorieren sollte.

»Tatze, ich weiß, dass du da bist, also melde dich!«, sagte James ungeduldig.

Sirius zögerte. Hatte Lily James vielleicht erzählt, was vorgefallen war? Wollte James ihn zur Rede stellen? Aber dann stände James doch sicher schon in Sirius' Wohnung, oder? Langsam fuhr Sirius mit seiner Hand in die Umhangtasche und tastete nach dem Spiegel. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, zog er ihn noch langsamer heraus.

»Morgen Krone«, murmelte er.

»Mensch Tatze, na endlich!«, sagte James ungeduldig.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Das klang nicht so, als wäre James sauer auf ihn. Also konnte Lily doch noch nicht gebeichtet haben.

»Sorry, ich hab den Spiegel nicht gleich gefunden«, sagte Sirius entschuldigend. »Was ist denn los?«

»Was los ist?«, wiederholte James. »Das sollte ich dich lieber fragen. Wo warst du denn gestern so plötzlich? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.«

»'Tschuldigung«, sagte Sirius und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, mit der er sein Verschwinden erklären konnte.

»Was ist nur mit euch los?«, fragte James. »Erst verschwindet Lily einfach so, dann du...sie war heute auch so merkwürdig drauf. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, hast du...«

»Lily war merkwürdig drauf?«, unterbrach ihn Sirius besorgt.

»Ja, ihr ging's gestern Abend nicht so gut und sie ist gegangen«, erzählte James. »Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie mir was gesagt hätte, aber sie hat mich wohl nicht gefunden. War ja auch ziemlich voll. Aber egal, was war mit dir? Du hast mir auch nichts gesagt. Hast du etwa wieder ein Mädchen abgeschleppt?«

Sirius konnte James' breites Grinsen beinahe hören.

»Jaa, genau«, sagte Sirius dankbar, dass James ihm unwissentlich zu einer Ausrede verholfen hatte.

»Und?«, fragte James neugierig. »Hast du sie mit nach Hause genommen? Was habt ihr gemacht? Wie war sie?«

Sirius dachte kurz nach. Er brauchte ja einfach nur irgendetwas zu behaupten, so schwer war das doch gar nicht.

»Ja, ich hab sie mit in meine Wohnung genommen«, log Sirius.

»Und weiter?«, hakte James nach.

»Nichts. Es ist nichts weiter gelaufen«, sagte Sirius. »Sie hat mich genervt und ich hab sie vor die Tür gesetzt.«

»Ach Sirius, du hättest –«

In dem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür.

»Sorry Krone, aber da ist jemand an der Tür, ich sollte aufmachen«, sagte Sirius und war froh, dass er dem Gespräch mit James so entkommen konnte. »Wir können ja später noch mal weiterreden.«

»Okay, bis dann«, sagte James und sein Gesicht verschwand aus dem Spiegel.

Sirius ließ den Zweiwegespiegel in die Umhangtasche gleiten, erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Er fragte sich, wer das wohl sein konnte. Er erwartete doch gar keinen Besuch. Verwundert öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Dort stand sie, die Frau, die ihm seit letzter Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Lily. Sirius konnte sich nicht rühren, er stand einfach da und sah Lily mit offenem Mund an. Lily schien es ähnlich zu gehen, sie bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht und schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich fing sich Sirius und er trat zur Seite, um Lily einzulassen. Sie betrat schweigend die Wohnung und er schloss die Tür wieder. So standen beide eine Weile lang da, bis Sirius sich schließlich fing und mit zittriger Stimme sagte:

»Setz dich doch.«

Lily ging der Aufforderung nach und nahm auf einem der Stühle, die um den Küchentisch herumstanden, Platz. Sirius, der nicht genau wusste, was er tun sollte, brachte ihr erst einmal ein Glas Kürbissaft, dann setzte er sich zu Lily an den Tisch. Er beobachtete, wie sie einen Schluck trank und anschließend das Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Sirius wurde die Sache immer unangenehmer. Einer von ihnen musste ja anfangen. Wenn sie sich beide anschwiegen, brachte es keinem von beiden etwas. Er seufzte und ergriff dann verlegen das Wort.

»Ich nehme an, du bist gekommen, damit wir über das, was gestern Abend geschehen ist, sprechen«, sagte er.

Lily nickte dankbar darüber, dass Sirius den Anfang machte.

»Hm...also...ich weiß ja nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber ich denke, wir sollten James lieber nichts sagen«, meinte er.

Lily nickte wieder und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

»Was war denn überhaupt mit dir los?«, wollte Sirius.

»Ich weiß nicht, es tut mir leid«, sagte Lily und starrte auf ihr Glas. »Das mit dem Kuss war nicht geplant...ich wollte nicht...also ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, warum ich dich geküsst habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen.«

»Das wünschte ich auch«, stimmte ihr Sirius zu. »Ich hab James gegenüber ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen.«

»Wieso, du bist ja nicht schuld daran«, meinte Lily.

»Ich hab den Kuss erwidert, schon vergessen?«, sagte Sirius gereizt.

»Oh...«, sagte Lily nur. »Aber wieso hast du das getan? Du...das hatte doch nichts zu bedeuten, oder?«

Lily blickte ihn schuldbewusst an.

»Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe«, erklärte Sirius. »Du hast mich ja total überrumpelt. Keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe

»Aber was ist jetzt mit uns?«, fragte Lily. »Wie soll es weitergehen?«

»Sag du es mir, Lily«, engegnete Sirius.

Lily schwieg einen Moment, sie schien zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte.

»Also ich...ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, das Ganze zu vergessen«, meinte Lily. »Das ist das Beste. Für unsere Freunschaft ist es besser so und für unsere Beziehung zu James.«

»Aber Lily, ich kann das nicht einfach so vergessen«, sagte Sirius und Verzweiflung klang in seiner Stimme mit. »Ich fühl mich James gegenüber so mies. Ich hab Angst, dass er es doch noch herausfindet und mir die Freundschaft kündigt.«

»Wie sollte er es denn herausfinden?«, fragte Lily. »Außer uns beiden weiß doch keiner von der Sache. Und für James ist es besser, wenn er nichts davon weiß. Warum sollten wir ihm wehtun, wenn das Ganze doch gar keine Bedeutung hatte? Wir würden ihm und uns das Leben nur unnötig schwer machen.«

»Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht – wie immer«, sagte Sirius beddrückt.

Lily stand hastig auf.

»Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen«, erklärte sie. »James wundert sich sonst noch, wo ich bleibe.«

Sirius führte sie zur Tür.

»Ich bin froh, dass wir miteinander geredet haben«, sagte er.

»Ich auch«, entgegnete Lily und schon war sie verschwunden.


End file.
